Various devices can be utilized in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. For example, a packer device may be installed along production tubing in the well by applying a force to an elastomeric element of the packer. The elastomeric element may expand in response to the force. Expansion of the elastomeric element may restrict the flow of fluid through an annulus between the packer and the tubing.
Tubing pressure may be utilized to set a packer in the well. This process may begin by plugging the tubing. The plugged tubing can be flooded with fluid to produce a pressure within the tubing. A port in the tubing string may communicate the tubing pressure to the packer. The tubing pressure can apply force to the elastomeric element to set the packer.
Tubing pressure may also be utilized to actuate multiple tools disposed along a production tubing string in the well. To utilize multiple tools actuated by tubing pressure in a common section of tubing, the tools may actuate at different pressures. In one example, a first packer may be configured to set at a low pressure, and a second packer may be configured to set at a high pressure. The tubing may be plugged and pressurized to the low pressure to set the first packer. The tubing pressure may be further raised to reach the high pressure and set the second packer.
Using a second packer that is configured to actuate at a higher pressure than a first packer may prevent the second packer from being set before the first packer. It may not be feasible to change the order in which multiple tools are actuated by tubing pressure after the tools have been configured and disposed in the well.